Eyewear having wrap-type frames which are much curved, are designed to fit closely to a user's face. The lenses used in such eyewear must also be wrap-type and thus have a relatively deep curvature. As a result, base 6 lenses which are relatively less curved, cannot be attached to a base 8 or 9 frame which is more curved (in a wrap-type). It should be noted that most prescription glasses are flat or have a relatively shallow curvature, in contrast to wrap-type eyewear. This is because the more a prescription lens curves, the core complicated the optics of the lens become due to the bending of light. It is also desirable to position prescription lenses in front of the user's eyes substantially perpendicular to the forward direction. Therefore, base 6 frames are commonly used with prescription glasses while base 8 or 9 frames which are usually referred to as “wrap-type” frames, are less common for use with prescription lenses. The prescription glasses having relatively curved frames are very expensive to manufacture because it is more difficult to achieve a good quality of the desired optics thereof. However, curved frames are desirable in many eyewear applications.
therefore, there is a need for attachment of prescription lenses to eyewear having wrap-type frames.